Hundred More Years
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: Beck and Cat are selected to represent Hollywood Arts College in a singing competition. Just a simple Bat oneshot dedicated to Digestened Angel and Izzy.


_**Hundred More Years**_

_**by**_

_**AJ Kenobi**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Beck and Cat are selected to represent Hollywood Arts College in a singing competition. Just a simple Bat oneshot dedicated to Digestened Angel and Izzy.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**If I owned Victorious, then I wouldn't be a female. End of story. All characters belong to funny man Dan Schnider himself. :D  
**_

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_

**When the lyrics are underlined and italic ****it means Beck is singing. Italic is Cat, and bold and italic are the both of them.**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

The big day had finally arrived for Beck and Cat. The annual Hollywood Arts College singing competition finally rolled around again, and out of all of the talented students in the school _they _were chosen to represent them in the National Competition.

When they first received the announcement that they had been chosen, Beck was a bit nervous at first.

For years he had been crushing on Cat, even while dating Jade and feared that at any point he would accidentally reveal his feelings at the wrong time.

Cat, of course, just kept being his best friend like usual.

With the competition, Beck was hoping, the song they wrote would try and help explain his feelings to the chipper redhead in some way.

Now they were waiting backstage to go and sing their hearts out to the Tori and the gang, the rest of the crowd, and of course the judges.

Beck swallowed hard, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He almost felt like turning around and running out of the fire exit, but naturally didn't. Cat had been so excited about the performance all week, and wouldn't stop telling everyone, including strangers on the street.

Beck looked around, and his eyes locked on Cat's beautiful face. Her bubbly smile and gorgeous face made the nervousness melt away, it quickly being replaced by a warm feeling.

He couldn't quite explain it, but suddenly he found himself more confident.

"Are you ready?" she asked, making him snap out of his reverie and realize just how long he had been staring at her.

He smiled, adjusting the acoustic guitar on his back. "Yeah, cupcake."

"5 minutes until you guys go up." the stage manager called as he whizzed by.

"Uh-huh, thanks." Beck muttered, transitioning his gaze from Cat's eyes to her hot pink sequin studded dress.

"Keep it eye-level, Beck." She said playfully, nudging his arm.

Beck chuckled. "I was just admiring your dress…" He then cleared his throat nervously. "You look beautiful, Cat."

Cat giggled, blushing a bit. "Thanks, Beck. You look good, too."

He reached over and squeezed her hand tightly. "What are we gonna do if we win 1st place?"

She shrugged. "It beats me. There are a lot of things you can do with $1,000 dollars…like buy free cotton candy for life, or a gallon of sprinkles!"

Beck's brows furrowed playfully. "What would we do with a gallon of sprinkles?"

Cat giggled, her smile growing wider if that was possible. "We could make a bunch of ice cream sundaes for the whole school!"

Beck smiled at her. That was his Cat, always thinking of the oddest yet cutest things…wait, _his _Cat?

Beck had no time to dwell on it as the stage manager whizzed past them and onto the stage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, our final contestants. Give it up for Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver!"

Beck heaved a huge sigh as he and Cat stepped out from behind the red curtain and in front of the applauding crowd. Three judges sat on the first row of seats, and behind them were the other students before them.

And of course, the loudest of everyone in the room was the group of students who hollered from the back of the auditorium.

"Hi, guys!" Cat squealed, waving at Tori and the rest of their friends.

Beck took the guitar from his back and sat down on the stool behind him. After a few seconds of tuning and making sure the mic worked properly, he looked up at Cat, who gave him a small smile and a nod.

They were ready to start.

Beck began to strum, and Cat's melodious voice started to sing:

_A diamond ring and twelve red roses _

_It's everything I've ever wanted _

_All those dreams and now they're finally here _

_I'm so young and he's so perfect _

_We've waited for love and it was worth it _

_And I want to feel like this for a hundred years _

_**All this life still yet to live and we can hardly wait **_

_**We can laugh **_

_**We can cry **_

_**The future looks so beautiful and bright **_

_**We can dance under the moonlight **_

_**'Cause God is smilin' down on us tonight **_

_**And we want to stay right here **_

_**Make it last for a hundred more years**_

Beck noticed that although the judge's faces remained stoic as not to be biased, the other people in the audience were really starting to get into their song.

Cat did a fancy twirl every now and then, making his heart twirl with her. He smiled up at her as he sung the next verses:

_She's got brown eyes just like her mother _

_20 years old, I'm crazy for her _

_I wanna freeze this day before it disappears _

_She's spinnin' like a little princess _

_Makin' sure I'm gonna notice _

_I could watch her twirl for a hundred years _

_**We'll grow up, and we'll grow old, but until that day **_

_**We can laugh **_

_**We can cry **_

_**The future looks so beautiful and bright **_

_**We can dance under the moonlight **_

_**'Cause God is smilin' down on us tonight **_

_**And we want to stay right here**_

_**Make it last for a hundred more years**_

Cat's grin never left her face as she and Beck sang. She couldn't have been any happier than she already was.

_And it's only time_

_But it flies right by_

_**And today is sweeter than we know**_

Beck leaned over and whispered in Cat's ear briefly: "You're doing great, babygirl."

Cat grinned even more, if that was possible.

**_And so we'll dance under the moonlight_**

_**'Cause God is smilin' down on us tonight**_

_**And we want to stay right here**_

_**Make it last for a hundred more years**_

_**Oooh, we'll **__**be in love **__**for a hundred more years**_  


The applause was deafening as the whole auditorium gave a standing ovation. Beck grinned broadly as he stood, wrapping his arm around Cat's waist as their "fans" gave them the accolades they deserved.

"We did it, Cat!" He said, beaming.

Cat laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "We sure did, Beck! Now we can buy that cotton candy!"

Blushing, Beck whispered in her ear again. "I love you, Cat."

Cat looked up at him, blinked in surprise and then giggled happily. "I love you too, Beck."

Beck wasn't sure if Cat meant the friendship love or boyfriend love, but her answer satisfied him enough.

Smiling gently down at her, he pulled her closer as the applause continued to ring out.

It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Three weeks later, Beck received a letter in the mail from the company sponsoring the singing program and found out they won 1st prize.

As fast as lighting he ran over to Cat and Jade's dorm and knocked on the door.

It swung open, Jade clad in black as usual standing there. "What do you want?"

"Tell Cat we won!" He said happily. "We won 1st prize!"

A squeal came from inside the room and before Beck knew it Cat was in his arms, hugging him.

"I knew we'd do it, Beck!" She said, giggling.

"I did too, Cat." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She snuggled her head in his chest, making Jade roll her eyes at them.

"I still love you, Cat." He said, hoping what had happened at the competition wasn't just his imagination.

Cat smiled. "And I still love you! Can we go buy cotton candy now?"

Beck let out a breath of relief as he grinned. _This_ was something that needed to last for a hundred more years.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, did you like it? I did! I just hope it didn't suck, 'cause then that'd be awful. It's my first Victorious fic, so go easy.**_

_**Also I don't own Hundred More Years by Francesca Battistelli. **_

_**It's an awesome song, though, so go listen to it! **_

_**Yeah…I altered the lyrics a little. :) **_

_**And in case you didn't see, this ficlet is dedicated to Digestened Angel and Izzy who is the best Bat writer on this entire site…no joke. **_

_**-AJ-**_


End file.
